Trinity
by my poptart is hot
Summary: Who deserves Tenchi the most? Ayeka fans rejoice! Ryoko fans flame! *Or vice versa...?* Oh well ya just gotta read it and if u don't I'll bite ya! ^^;
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Trinity  
  
"Tsunami. Are you there?" Tokimi called out. Tsunami appeared infront of her.   
"What is wrong, Tokimi?" she said. "Tsunami, I need to have a very important talk with you. It's about Washu."  
Tsunami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very well then."  
  
"Good now listen carefully because I shall only say this once and once only."  
"Yes, I'm listening."  
"I want you to take this box and give it to Sasami."  
"But Lady Tokimi... Sasami is not capable of understanding these such matters!"  
"That is enough. The reason for this box is for her own safety. As you know, Ukanu is coming very soon for her."  
"And what does this have to do with Washu may I ask?"  
"Yes, as for Washu. Tell her I will be waiting for her. Explain everything to her."  
"But that's impossible! How can I explain all this?"  
"No, it is not. She knows. I just want you to tell her the rest without any hesitations-she might think your bluffing."  
  
Tsunami sighed as she carefully grabbed the box Tokimi was handing her. "I will give this to Sasami and tell Washu you'll be waiting for her."  
Tokimi nodded and disappeared  
******  
  
Washu quickly typed in her computer as her eyes were buried in a book. She had a lot on her mind. After 3 years of living in the Masaki house she was starting to notice something was wrong. Definitely. She pressed a green button and was transported to another dimension.   
"Washu. Washu. Washu," a voice called her.  
"Yes, I'm here." Washu replied.  
Tsunami appeared in front of her. Washu noticed she had a golden box in her hand. She decided to ask later. "So what's up?" Washu said. "Washu, Lady Tokimi wants to talk to you very desperately. I have no idea what she wants."  
Washu looked at Tsunami and looked the other way. "Is it about Ryoko?"   
"I told you Washu I dont have any idea of-"  
"Yes I know. But it must be about Ryoko. Everyone thinks she's dead and she doesn't even know she exist."  
"I understand. Tokimi will arrive shortly. See you later."  
  
Washu sat down on the ground. The surroundings around her was peaceful. Almost like a garden with all the flowers. She was sitting under a huge tree. A special tree. Suddenly a presence was felt and slowly Tokimi revealed herself. "I see Tsunami accomplished her deed," she said as her feet landed on the lush green grass. Washu smirked. Tsunami and Tsunami sometimes didn't get along very well. "So what is it you wanted to tell me about?" Washu questioned. "Is it about Ryoko?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to find her quickly."  
"I dont know where she is and its a big world."  
"I dont care how big the earth is!"  
"Why wont you try looking for her?!"  
"She is not my responsibility."  
Washu mumbled something under her breath. Tokimi can be so stubborn. "Fine."  
It shouldn't be an impossible task. I know you two are connected."  
"Why do I need to get Ryoko? She can take care of herself."  
"Washu just find her!!"  
  
And with that Tokimi disappeared out of sight. Washu angrily went back to her lab. "Ryoko where can you be?!"  
Then she noticed a note on her desk from Tsunami. When Washu opened it she quickly dropped it on the floor in fear. Ukanu is back  
****  
  
In deep space---  
  
A dark and tall man sat in a chair petting his cabbit. Ryoko... the voice growled. I will find you. And when I do, I will make you pay for what you've done to me. The small black cabbit looked up at his master's glowing blue eyes. "Miyar..." it growled slightly. "Yes, I know Oryin ... we'll be finding that bitch very soon," the huge man bellowed. Oryin grinned slightly. The star ship he was in accelerated towards Earth.   
  
***  
  
In Kamashi, Japan---  
  
"How about this one, Nat?" a young girl modeled in front of the store mirror. "Nah, its too ... fancy," her friend disapproved, "oh check out this bathing suit I'm wearing, Kayomi!"   
  
"Oh gross Nataki! That's horrible! Who wears green and yellow anymore?!" Kayomi laughed. Nataki laughed, too. "Yeah I know. I was just putting it on for laughs!"  
"Yo Nat look at this one!"  
  
Nataki looked her best friend, Kayomi. She had striking gold eyes and glowing straight brown hair. Kayomi and Nataki almost looked like twins, except Kayomi was taller and more slender while Nataki was short and was just skinny. Nataki had emerald eyes and sandy hair. "Wow," she said in awe. "Does it look nice or what?" Kayomi asked. "Its nice, but isn't it little revealing?" Nataki pointed to a large slit running down from the neck of the dress to a little past her belly   
button.  
"I think it makes me look like Jennifer Lopez!" Kayomi said. The two girls bursted out giggling like crazy. Suddenly the store employee stepped in. "Can I help you girls with something?" he asked then he turned bright red when he saw Kayomi's quite revealing outfit.  
  
"No, We're just trying out these clothes." Kayomi said sweetly. She winked at him. The employee smiled and walked away. "That guy was so hot!!!" Nataki exclaimed as soon as he left. The two giggled all over again.   
  
"Yeah, he was cute but he isn't my type." Kayomi sighed.  
"You dont have a type." Nataki grinned taunting her, "you always say that but your such a flirt with men of any type!"   
  
"I dunno. It must be a habit. I feel uncomfortable if I dont talk to a guy near me. I mean I have to do something!"  
  
"Oh my gosh look at the time! We gotta scoot!"  
  
"But, I wanna stay longer!"  
  
"We cant!"  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
The two bought their items of clothing and other things and took the bus home quickly.  
  
When they got home they flopped down on the couch. "So what do ya wanna do?" Kayomi asked her best friend. "Watch some TV!"  
  
The two laughed together. "So what's on the tube tonight all mighty ruler?" Nataki teased. "Hmmm, how bout something dramatic?" Kayomi smiled.  
  
"Okay. I could shed a few tears now and then."  
"Alrighty then!"  
  
***  
  
Where are you dammit? the man pondered to himself as he studied his scanning charts. "Miyar?" Oryin yawned as it stretched in his master's lap. Then suddenly the screens blinked green on a location. The dark man smirked evilly as he accelerated towards Japan.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Tenchi are you here?" Aeka called out. "Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"I'm over here Aeka!" a voice answered from outside. Aeka ran towards the voice to find Tenchi sitting calmly  
in the porch's furniture. "There you are," she said as she sat next to him. Tenchi held her close. Aeka smiled.  
  
"So what is it you wanted?" Tenchi asked.  
"I was just wondering where you were that's all."  
"Oh."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"Yea sure."  
"Would-would you like to come with me to Jurai?"  
"What?!"  
"I just received a message from my parents. They want me to visit. Its only going to be for a few days. We will return."  
"Well, sure okay."  
"I'm sure you'll love it."  
"I will ... because ... you'll be with me."  
"Oh Tenchi..."  
  
They kissed under the pale moonlight.  
  
***  
  
"Oh I wasted a box of my tissues!" Nataki said sadly.  
"I wasted 4." Kayomi said. "That movie was so sad!"  
"I know, especially when the two died in their arms."  
"Better get to bed I guess."  
"Yeah goodnight."  
"See you in the morning."  
  
The two headed to their separate bedrooms.   
  
Kayomi sat on her bed and looked out her balcony windows. The sky looked like a dark ocean with millions of diamonds poured in it.  
  
She sighed sadly. Then she heard Nataki's voice. She was talking on the phone. Obviously with her boyfriend, Alex. Short for Alejandro Quincerachi. Kayomi smiled. What a name!   
  
She laid on her bed staring at her ceiling. She wished she had a boyfriend. Though she felt like she has someone out there for her somewhere ... somewhere. Suddenly she felt the house shake. She shot up from the bed and stayed still. Nothing. Maybe it was only her. Suddenly the house shook again. She was positive.   
  
"Nataki!!!" she ran to her friend's room. She opened her door where Nataki stood at the balcony. "Nataki did you feel that?!" Kayomi exclaimed as she ran to her friend's side. Nataki didn't say anything but just kept staring straight ahead at the sky. "Nataki?"   
  
Nataki pointed at the sky. Kayomi looked at the direction her finger was pointing to and her eyes widened in terror. A huge red ship was in the air coming closer and closer. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Kayomi yelled. "I- I don't know. Whatever it is, it looks like its coming this-this way!!!" Nataki stuttered in fear. "Lets get out of here!"  
She grabbed her friend's hand and ran outside.   
  
Now the huge ship was right over the house. Kayomi stopped and stared at it. It looked somehow familiar. "Kayomi! RUN!" Nataki screamed as she grabbed her and ran. "Nataki! I think I saw that thing before!" Kayomi yelled out of breath. "YOU MEAN YOU SAW SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE?!?!?!" Nataki cried as she saw the ship was following her. "I really dont know. I just have a feelin-NATAKI!"  
  
Nataki fell on the floor. She had a bullet wound on her back. "Damn I missed," Kayomi heard a deep voice say. "WHO'S THERE!" Kayomi cried. "Why so good to see you deary." the voice bellowed. Kayomi looked around. They ran deep in the woods but she couldn't see anyone. "WHAT?!" she cried. Nataki started to moan. "You'll be okay I promise!" Kayomi cried. "WHY'D YOU DO THIS?!" she yelled to the shadows.  
  
Suddenly a black figure came out of the shadows. Kayomi couldn't make out the face. Then she did. It was a tall man with gleaming blue eyes and black hair. She knew she saw those eyes before. She couldn't remember where. If only she wasn't in that accident. If only.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm here to bring you where you belong..."  
Kayomi stared at him. "Where is that?" she stuttered.  
The man grinned as he lifted a gun up to her. "To the deepest abyss of HELL!"  
  
Kayomi screamed as she heard the gunfire. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw a white shield around her. "Blast you!" the man hissed.  
  
"Dont-DONT COME ANY CLOSER!" Kayomi screamed. She took out a pocket knife and charged at him. The man easily evaded the attack. "You've gotten very slow my dear. I'm disappointed."  
  
Kayomi glared at him. "Why do you call me 'dear'?!"   
"You forgot about me already? Why I'm back, honey. Hinorashi is back."  
  
Kayomi's eyes widened. "HINORASHI!!!" she yelled. How could she be so ignorant? Hinorashi was the person who betrayed her and made her lose half of her memory.   
  
Hinorashi smirked. "Remember my name. It's the last name you'll hear before you die!" He directed his gun back at her.   
  
Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them. Washu stepped out and looked around. "WASHU!" Hinorashi yelled angrily. Washu looked at him and stepped back.  
"So your back, too."   
Hinorashi glared at her. "So Tokimi informed you Ukanu returned. That low life bitch."  
  
Washu noticed Kayomi near Nataki and smiled. *There you are* she thought. "RYOKO!" She called out to her. Kayomi spun around. "NO!" she cried. Washu ran and grabbed her and ran back to the bright light. They disappeared. "NATAAAKIIII!" Kayomi screamed at her lifeless companion on the ground. "WASHU YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Hinorashi yelled.   
  
***  
  
Kayomi found herself in a large dark room. Washu sat on her floating cushion typing in her transparent computer. Nataki. Kayomi started to sob softly. Her best friend was dead. She couldn't even help her.   
  
Washu noticed her crying and walked towards her. "Don't cry."  
  
Kayomi looked at her tearfully. "Who are you? Do you want to kill me, too?"   
Washu laughed. "No way! How can I kill my own daughter?"  
Kayomi stared at her. "Your not my mother. Your too young and my real mother died."  
Washu laughed harder.   
"What's so funny?!" Kayomi yelled. "My dear, I AM your mother. Washu Bahuki." Washu said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
"My last name aint no 'Bahuki,' its Senoraki. Kayomi Senoraki."  
"Oh no that's where your wrong. Your name is Ryoko."  
***  
  
"BLAST THAT WASHU!" Hinorashi boomed. Oryin backed off.  
"SHE RUINED ALL MY PLANS! WAIT UNTIL UKANU HEARS ABOUT THIS!" He sat down on his chair and started pressing a few keys. Suddenly in the back an airtight storage unit was opened. Hinorashi walked towards it, with a cowardly Oryin behind him. He opened it and a tank held Nataki inside. "I'm sure," he paused, "that Ryoko wouldn't abandon this girl," he smirked as he looked at Nataki. His ship aided her wound and Nataki was sleeping. Hinorashi went back to his computer and typed his keys to another location. "Find Washu," he ordered his ship.   
The ship accelerated to another location.  
  
***  
  
Tokimi sighed. What was Washu doing? She was taking far too long. Suddenly Tsunami appeared. "Tokimi, I gave the box to Sasami."   
"Very good. How did she react?"  
"She was puzzled at first but she understands. She's very responsible now since she's older."  
"That's very good."  
"Yes, I know. Its very important that Sasami knows about this."  
"I haven't gotten any response from Washu, Tsunami."  
"I wonder what's stalling her?"  
Tokimi hesitated. "Hinorashi is back, also."  
Tsunami looked at her face. "You mean Ukanu brought him along? Then he must have brought the rest also."  
"Yes, He must have. That means Miranda, Jonto, Leosand, and..."  
"And Vinus."  
"Yes, Of course. They are trying to get the Great Trinity of Jurai."  
"I hope Washu arrives quickly. She must know this."  
"Hurry Washu..." Tokimi whispered.  
  
***  
  
"I dont want to hear it!" Kayomi yelled. "I am not whoever you say I am and you are not my mother!"  
"Calm down!" Washu exclaimed. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! HOW THE HELL, AM I GONNA CALM DOWN WHEN MY FRIEND IS DEAD, HINORASHI IS BACK AND TRYING TO KILL ME AND YOUR TELLING ME I'M A DIFFERENT PERSON AND YOUR TELLING ME YOUR MY MOTHER?!" Kayomi exploded. "You've certainly changed, Ryoko." Washu continued. Kayomi turned red and tugged on her straight brown hair. "I'm not Ryoko."  
  
"Maybe this can change your mind." Washu smiled taking out a small device. It had a small red button in the middle and she pressed it gently. Kayomi found herself in a strange white room with only her inside. "Where am I?!" she cried. "Don't worry I will return your missing memory faster than you can say Super Sailor Scout Supreme Slumber Surprise!" Washu's voice echoed in the room. A flash of light blinded Kayomi making her fall on the floor unconscious.   
  
"Feeling better, Ryoko, dear?" Washu's voice said in blackness. Kayomi opened her eyes. "What? Washu!" she said. "Did you remember everything you wanted to know before?" Washu asked. "How did you know I-? Nevermind. Yes, I remember know ... we're connected."  
"And you are...?"  
"I am... The notorious space pirate Ryoko Bahuki wanted all over the galaxy."  
"Good girl. You remembered."  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes. She's not Kayomi Senoraki anymore. No more normal life. She was an outlaw with no rules. She had no more peaceful life. She had ... powers!  
  
Ryoko phased her hair back to her original style-cyan and spiky. "What do I do now?" She asked.   
"I have to go now on a very important errand. You try to stay out of trouble. Dont step one foot out of the lab while I'm gone for your own safety."  
"Dont worry I wont go anywhere. I need some time to myself to think things over anyway."  
Washu smiled and entered into another dimension leaving Ryoko alone.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi laid up on his bed with Aeka right beside him. He couldn't sleep that night. [Ha! It's my story so he cant sleep! Mwahaha. You know I'm evil!]   
He slowly got out of the bed not waking Aeka up and headed downstairs. He stopped at he Washu's lab. As a matter of fact, he hasn't seen Washu all week. What has she been up to? Tenchi knocked on the door three times.   
He put his ear to the door and heard a scrambling noise.  
He knocked on the door again. He heard the same sound and a few words he couldn't make out. He slowly opened the door and poked his head in. "Washu?" he called out.  
  
Silence. He stepped inside and called her again. No answer. "Where are you?" He said to himself. She was usually in here experimenting and testing materials.  
He wandered around amazed at all the technology around him. Suddenly he heard a noise. He looked around and found something hiding in a dark corner. "Ryo-Ohki? Is that you?" he asked doubtfully. The figure was far too big to be Ryo-Ohki. "Ryo-Ohki..." he heard it say softly. "W-Washu is that y-you?" Tenchi said backing off, alittle frightened. "Who are you?" the voice asked. "Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki." Tenchi swallowed. "Tenchi? I remember you...!" the voice said slowly. Tenchi stood there dumfounded. "Excuse me?"  
The figure slowly started to stand up and stepped in the light. Tenchi gasped and fell backwards when he saw who it was.  
  
"RYOKO!"   
  
***  
  
"Washu, you are very late. We have important news to tell you!" Tokimi exclaimed. "Yes, Hinorashi's back!" Washu replied. "Not only that, but it seems if Ukanu brought Hinorashi along with him, he WILL bring the rest."   
"Are they after Tsunami again?" Washu asked Tokimi.  
"No, they are after the Great Trinity of Jurai this time." Tokimi answered.  
"Washu, may I ask what took you so long?" Tsunami asked.   
"I had alittle trouble getting Ryoko back."  
"Is she safe?" Tsunami asked. "What trouble did you encounter, Washu? Was it one of Ukanu's servants?" Tokimi added.   
"I found Hinorashi where I found Ryoko. Apparently he was after her, but I managed to get her back safely. I also gave her memory back." Washu explained.  
"Why would Hinorashi go after Ryoko?" Tokimi asked curiously. "Maybe because she was the easiest to track down?" Tsunami suggested. "No, I don't think it's because of that, Tsunami. Ryoko, I think, had some sort of relationship with him."  
"Oh my..." Tsunami said speechless.   
"This is very bad. Ryoko, is indeed powerful, but her emotions-" Tokimi started.  
"Ryoko is very sensitive. Her emotions might hold her back from doing the right thing. If she still cares for him, she might not have the will to kill him." Washu interrupted.  
"You need to talk to her, Washu. Tell her what will happen." Tsunami said.  
"But, if Ryoko had a past with Hinorashi, why would he attack her still?" Tokimi said, "Could it be that he does not care for her?"  
"That could be it. OR Ryoko must have done something that made him go against her or vice-versa."  
"Just talk to her Washu." Tsunami said.  
"She's right. We have to do something about Ukanu before its too late."  
"Okay." Washu agreed. She went back to her lab to find it empty. "Ryoko? Ryyyoookooo? RYOKO!!!" Washu yelled angrily. She wasn't in the laboratory.  
  
***  
  
"I thought you were gone." Tenchi said softly.   
"Well, here I am believe it or not. I know I can't believe it..." Ryoko said sadly. "Where have you've been?" Tenchi asked. "I was in Japan with my friend," she choked on the last word. "Are you okay? What happened to your friend?" Tenchi looked at her. "Oh Tenchi, it was terrible! He killed her and I couldn't do anything about it. She's dead and its all my fault!" Ryoko started to cry. "Who shot her? What's your friend's name?" Tenchi held her close. "Her name is Nataki Mikini. Hinorashi's back. He shot her." Ryoko put her head on his shoulder. "Hinorashi..." Tenchi repeated his name and closed his eyes. That scum is back. The scum who made Ryoko leave three years ago.  
He was grateful she was still alive. *Hinorashi you bastard.* He thought as he held Ryoko closer. "Tenchi? Is Aeka still here?" Ryoko broke the silence when she realized she was being embraced. Tenchi hesitated before answering, "Yes, she's still here. She's upstairs right now sleeping. She has no idea your back. Man, is she going to get the surprise of a lifetime in the morning." Tenchi smiled at her. Ryoko looked at his face. He grew older. His voice deeper and he let his hair grow out. "Tenchi dont let me go," she whispered in his ear as she rested her face on his shoulder again. Tenchi blushed it a bit.  
  
"What about Washu?" Tenchi asked. "She must be upset at me for going out of her lab." Ryoko chuckled a bit. She unknowingly leaned on him making Tenchi falling a bit to the side. "I bet she's gonna be pissed at you." Tenchi said. "Where'd you learn that word now Tenchi?" Ryoko smiled at him. Tenchi smiled back. "I've been watching more TV."   
Ryoko laughed. "That's a change. You hardly ever watched TV!" Tenchi laughed. Happy to see her smile again. Her beauty left him in awe. "I want to kiss you." Tenchi blurted. Ryoko looked at him and smiled. "No, one's stopping you."   
  
Tenchi leaned in her face and kissed her. Ryoko wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. Soon they were really into it, hands were roaming.  
After a few minutes Ryoko broke the kiss. "Tenchi?"   
"What?"  
"...would you please..."  
"Would I what?"  
  
He felt her place her head on his chest. "Make love to me." Tenchi looked at her. "Ryoko... I..."   
"Dont you love me, Tenchi??"  
"Well, I never said anything like that before...."  
"Then I should just leave..."  
"You've came so far to be here didn't you? Why go back to Hinorashi?"  
"Listen it wasn't like I came here on purpose. Washu dragged me here."  
"So your saying you want to go back then? Is that it, Ryoko??"  
"No, its not that I want to go back. You just dont seem to get what's been happening to me this night. You dont get it..."  
"I wish I could help you get through this as easier than it sounds, but... I dont know. I mean Aeka and everyone-"  
"You love Aeka dont you? I can already tell. I'm sorry I ever bothered you, Tenchi."   
  
Ryoko walked coldly pass him hoping he didn't catch the tears starting to slip down her face. She ran back to Washu's lab and slammed the door. Tenchi ran after her and tried opening the door, but she locked it. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, discouraged.  
  
***  
  
"And where did you get to Ryoko?! I told you not to exit this lab until I tell you to," Washu said as soon as Ryoko stepped in. Ryoko mumbled a few words. Washu only caught one word. tenchi. She nodded her head and sighed. some things will never change.   
"wellllll....?" Ryoko looked at Washu shaking her head and smiling to herself.  
"Ryoko this is important news for you. I have just been informed Ukanu is back with the rest of his no good gang. didja know that?"  
"....no"  
"Did you know why Hinorashi came after you tonight? Did he say why?""I really dont want to discuss this right now Washu..."  
"You have to, Ryoko because-"  
"Oh man what the hell is it now?! do i fuking have to discuss my problems to you when I know you tell everyone else? Why cant I make my own decisions?!"  
"You know why Ryoko?! Because you never think about actions until its too late!!! Now tell me."  
"I dont have-"  
"Tenchi or Hinorashi?! Which is it that makes you this way?!"  
"You obviously had Hinorashi as your old flame now. I feel bad for Tenchi. Who's gonna be next Ryoko?! The whole world is a stake in YOUR hands!"  
"I don't care!!!"  
"Why don't you?"  
"....because..."  
"You did something while I was gone didn't you?! Ah yes, Tenchi! Whats the matter, Ryoko? He rejected you? No wonder no wonder no wonder...!"  
"SHUTUP!"  
"Fine then. Don't come running back to me when its all too late. Sleep well my dear."  
And with that Washu calmly dissapeared.   
"Whatever." Ryoko mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Aeka woke up with a violent start. "Lord Tenchi!" she yelped. She looked beside her and to her shock Tenchi wasnt there. Fear struck her as she quickly ran down the stairs. "Tenchi!" Aeka said relieved. Tenchi shot up from the couch. "Aeka!"  
"What are you doing here so late?"  
"Well, um, I was just hungry..."  
"So you fell asleep on the couch and not bother to come back upstairs?"  
"Well no, I was thinking... hey why are you awake?"  
"I had a nightmare and I woke up and found you werent there."  
"Oh."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Um... stuff."  
Aeka sat next to him. "Be more specific."  
"I was thinking of Ryoko."  
Aeka stared at him. "Why would you want to waste your time thinking about her? She's dead. Face the facts, Tenchi."  
Tenchi seem to be laughing at Aeka's theory.   
"Why are you laughing? Is death amusing to you or something?"  
"No no! Its not that. I- nevermind. I, I mean, we better get to bed."  
"Alright then."  
They headed off to bed.  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi tell me... why were you thinking of Ryoko?" Aeka asked as she watched Tenchi tiredly lay next to her. "It may be hard to believe Aeka, but I think Ryoko's alive."  
"What are you talking about?! Ryoko is dead. We saw her die right there in front of us... even Washu declared her dead!"  
"But what if Washu's calculations were wrong?"  
"Tenchi, Washu is a GENIUS. And if she can hear us, she's the BEST Most SMARTEST genius in the WHOLE UNIVERSE."  
"Yeah I know, but still... you cant always trust Washu, ya know? The samples and tests and stuff.."  
Aeka laughed. "Yes, it is alittle wierd is shes so smart why would she constantly want some sperm samples? I wonder what she does with all those..."  
Tenchi turned crimson. "I'm sure I don't wanna know what she does!"  
"So we agree."  
"Huh? On what?"  
"That Ryoko is dead, silly."  
"Oh that. Well I suppose so..."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Aeka."  
  
***  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" a voice yelled with his fists high in the air. "Leosand... Calm down, man." Jonto sweatdropped. "LETS GO YANKEEES!!!!" Miranda yelled doing alittle dance."YANKEES SUCK! METS ARE RULIN!!!!" Leosand exclaimed. "OH YEAH?! COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE WHY WONTCHA?!" Miranda proclaimed. Soon, they were battling.   
Jonto sighed helplessly. Vinus appeared next to him her long light green hair cascading her shoulders. "Those two never mature!" she rolled her gray eyes. Jonto shrugged his shoulders. "Its obvious. They're in love."  
"Oh wow really?! Thats so cute!" Vinus said clapping her hands. Jonto sweatdropped.   
"OW OW OW! DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR DUDE!" Miranda yelled.  
"WELL LAY OFF OFF THE GAP GIRL!!!" Leosand yelled back.  
"Yeah RIGGGHHHHHHT. Gap, yeah sure like you own that stuff."  
"I do too!"  
"And I'm a Spice Girl."  
"Yeah you are. Your Scary Spice arent cha?!"  
"Why I outta beat the shit outta ya!!!"  
"Go ahead!!!"  
"SHUTUUUUP!" Jonto yelled over their voices. The room fell silent.   
"He's coming." Vinus informed them quickly. "Boss is coming!"  
"Oh crap!" Leosand turned off the television set. Miranda dusted herself off and waited nervously. "I hope he didnt hear your bickerin Miranda." She heard Leosand say.  
Suddenly a dark muscular man stepped in the room with Hinorashi behind him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey it's me!  
Oh yeah and when I first sent out my first chapter... I uh forgot to put the disclaimer on. Oops. Well I thought and thought about what would happen to me if I got sued. Then it hit me. Pioneer and AIC don't know where I live!!! Mwahahahaha. Like some guy said: "You will NEVER win!!!"   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the characters of Tenchi Muyo! I would have made a third series everyone's talkin bout. (What are the called OAVs or something?) BUT unfortunatly I don't which really is a shame. Oh yeah and if I owned them I would have been filthy rich and probably be voted president. Eh-hem if I were president I'll make sure teachers don't give out detention and homework and skipping school would not be a crime! Vote for me. I am not a crook.  
Well maybe. Just Kidding.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"He's coming." Vinus informed them quickly. "Boss is coming!"  
"Oh crap!" Leosand turned off the television set. Miranda dusted herself off and waited nervously. "I hope he didnt hear your bickerin Miranda." She heard Leosand say.  
Suddenly a dark muscular man stepped in the room with Hinorashi behind him. The man cleared his voice.   
"Are you ready?" he asked harshly.  
"Y-Yes Sir! We were just waiting for our next orders." Vinus stuttered abit.   
"Very well then. You do know what to do so do it! I will give you the orders when you accomplish the first mission. Don't fuck up this time!!"  
"YES SIR!" The four spoke up saluting.   
"Now get going. Hinorashi will hand you devices that will be quite useful to you..." he paused, "Make sure you don't break it Miranda!"  
Miranda turned red. "I won't, Sir."  
"NOW GO!"  
  
The four ran out of the room, Hinorashi closely behind.  
The dark figure laughed. "I will get all the power and wipe out the whole Jurain empire. Not even Tsunami or Tokimi would be able to stop me... ah yes and Washu, too."  
  
***  
  
"I'm scared of that guy." Vinus whispered to Miranda.  
"Yeah, I know. He's so big I bet he could kill a human with one hand tied behind his back." Miranda answered.  
"Oh please, I can jump that guy and steal his cash if I wanted to." Leosand bragged. "YOUR SO FULL OF IT YA KNOW THAT?!" Miranda exploded. "Guys! We can't fight now! Boss is nearby!" Jonto calmed them down. Hinorashi came to view. "Boy, is he pissed."   
"Boss? Why is he pissed?" Vinus asked.  
"He was giving me the lecturing of a lifetime while you were all partying." Hinorashi explained.  
Miranda and Leosand sweatdropped. "You mean you heard us?"  
Hinorashi looked at them with a smirk. "The hell I did... I think he heard you too."  
"I told you guys to keep it down!" Jonto said. He turned back to Hinorashi. "So why was the big guy mad at you?"  
"I let Ryoko escape alive from Washu."  
"You moron! How the hell you let Washu get past you?" Vinus exclaimed. "Yo it wasnt my fault! Washu appeared out of no where! Then she grabbed Ryoko, who seemed to be yelling out to her to let her go or something." Hinorashi explained. "That woman is one hot taco." Jonto murmered. Everyone stared at him. He quickly made an excuse. "I mean um that stupid Ryoko!"  
Vinus grinned accusingly at him. "You have a thing for that girl don't you, Jo ma boy?!" She started laughing.  
"OH WOW REALLY?! JONTO AND RYOKO SITTIN-" Miranda sang.  
"You mean LAYING in a tree!" Leosand laughed.  
"YEAH! JONTO AND RYOKO LAYING IN A TREE!"  
"F-u-c-k-i-n-g!" Vinus chimed in. The three broke in unstoppable laughter except for Jonto and Hinorashi who looked VERY pissed.  
"SHUTUP!!!!" the two yelled.  
The three tried stopping, but just couldn't.   
Hinorashi hurled a ball of black energy towards them.  
"Hey! That almost hit us, Hinorashi!" Miranda whined.  
"Yeah!" Vinus added.  
"Whats your problem, man?!" Leosand finished off.  
"First of all, Ryoko and I-" Hinorashi cutted his sentence short.   
Suddenly all eyes gazed upon him. "What about you and Ryoko?" Jonto asked.   
"We, uh, oh shit look at the time!"  
Everyone glanced at their watches. Their mission was suppose to begin 15 minutes ago! "FUCK!" Vinus cursed. The five phased into their fighting uniforms. Then they aborted the ship.  
  
***  
  
"That bitch. That bitch. That bitch." Ryoko repeated over and over again.  
Washu appeared next to her with a stern look on her face. "THAT BITCH!" Ryoko finally cried out. They were spying on Tenchi and Aeka. The two were peacefully sleeping and Tenchi had his arms wrapped around her and Aeka was snuggled reeeally close to his chest. "THAT FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH! I FUCKIN HATE HER FREAKIN GUTS! I HATE THAT LITTLE TRAMPY, THAT TRAMPY... THAT TRAMPY FUCKSHIT BITCH!!!!!!" Ryoko exploded. Then she collasped on the floor, with her hands covering her face, crying. Washu looked down at her in almost... pity. Life has so much to offer her daughter, but she hides from it and cries over a single person. Tenchi Masaki.   
"Ryoko, please try to understand-"   
"NO! You put yourself in my life! Think about it, dammit! How the hell would you feel if the one you love was taken away from you?! You will NEVER understand the pain I'm going through right now! Never!!" Ryoko yelled.  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BUT I ONCE FELT THE PAIN YOUR FEELING NOW! MY WORLD COLLASPED WHEN HE WAS TAKEN FROM ME, OKAY?! YOU NEVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY WHEN I SAY THESE THINGS!" Washu yelled back. Ryoko looked at her, tears streaming down her face. "Fine. I'll listen to you. What do you want me to do, Washu... I mean ... mom." She finally gave in. "Come with me, Ryoko." Washu said leading them to another deminsion.   
  
***  
  
"Tsunami! Tokimi! Where are you?" Washu called out. She peered at Ryoko who looked around her surroundings in awe. "This is place is... amazing."  
"Isn't it? Your lucky your even here! This is a place where only divine spirits enter."   
"Then why are YOU here." Ryoko answered. Washu shot her a dirty look. "Sorr-y!" Ryoko rolled her eyes. Suddenly a presence was felt and Tsunami appeared. Ryoko stepped back, almost in shock as she saw another figure next to her... Tokimi.   
"Washu." Tokimi nodded slightly then she saw Ryoko. "Hello, Ryoko."  
"Uhm, hi... I guess.." Ryoko mumbled.   
"I see you brought Ryoko with you, Washu." Tsunami added.  
She looked at Ryoko. Then at Washu. "We have some news for you."  
  
***  
  
"You got the stuff?" Miranda asked impatiently to Hinorashi. "Yes! Here they're right here dammit!" Hinorashi snapped as he handed everyone a small black device. "What the hell is this some kind of beeper?" Vinus examined the device carefully. "Its like some sort of walkie-talkie and a couple of buttons to make you do stuff." Hinorashi said. "Yeah thats nice. A couple of buttons to make you do stuff." Miranda said sarcasticly. "Don't you listen to what the Boss says to you?" Jonto asked. "Well I had my mind busy on other things..."  
"Like... RYOKO???" Vinus said accusingly. "NO!" Hinorashi objected, but he was slightly turning red. "Ah ah ah! Your blushing!" Miranda teased. "Really? Wow yeah she's right for once!" Leosand looked at Hinorashi closely. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Miranda yelled shoving Leosand. "YO I SAID WATCH THE GAP!" Leosand quickly shoved her back. Vinus sighed as the two got into another argument.   
"Don't bite my ear!!!"  
"Don't touch the hair!!!!"  
"I'm gonna freakin stuff your head in shit!!"  
"No! Dont stuff my head in your face!!!"  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"SHUTUP!!!" Jonto yelled. "C'mon we gotta do this or we'll be all dead!"  
"Fine!" Miranda and Leosand said in unison. "Okay, why won't we all split up?  
We'll cover more ground that way." Vinus said. Everyone agreed and headed -seperate ways.  
  
***  
  
"Code 1 7 6 9! Roger that! Raise your shields the monkey's are coming!" Leosand was fooling around with the device. (Call it MB's. Don't ask why...)   
"Leosand just shutup!" Miranda replied in a hoarse whisper.   
"You two be quiet I can hear you to from my belt!" Hinorashi snapped.  
"Where are you all?" Vinus asked as she stumbled on a broken branch.  
  
Leosand: I'm near the lake... I think...  
Miranda: I'm near Vinus. Hey I think I can see you!  
Vinus: Hey I think I see you too! Hiii!  
Hinorashi: I'm outside the house.  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone was surprised he's gotten so far. "Yeah so? I want to get revenge." Hinorashi said coldly. "Revenge for what?" Vinus murmered. "I'm going in, over." Hinorashi informed. "I think I know why..." Miranda suddenly said as she heard him turn off his MB. "Why?" Jonto asked out of curiousity.  
"Ryoko." Leosand read everyone's minds.  
  
***  
  
"Did you understand that little Ryoko?" Washu said to her daughter who looked quite dazed in confusion. She sighed tiredly. "Yea, I guess so.."  
She had more things on her mind. "Keep in mind Ryoko, this is more important than Tenchi." Tsunami sighed in exasperation. Ryoko glared at her for a moment. "I'm not thinking of Tenchi."  
"Your thinking of Tenchi AND Aeka." Tsunami frowned.  
"I told you not to let your emotions take over, Ryoko." Tokimi looked at her.  
"You can't tell me what I need to do." Ryoko snapped. "RYOKO." Washu said quite sternly making Ryoko silent.   
  
"OKAY OKAY. I get it. I'll try, but..." Ryoko looked doubtfully at Washu.  
"But?" Tokimi repeated.  
"But... Tenchi needs to get involved." Washu finished her sentence.  
"Why?" Tsunami immediatly questioned.   
"Because Tenchi has the rest of he gems she needs." Washu explained.  
"Well... I'm sure he'll gladly give them to her since..." Tokimi started.  
"Tenchi doesnt care for me enough to do so." Ryoko said sadly.  
"We have to atleast try, for Jurai's sake. For humanity's sake." Tsunami insisted. "We will. Trust me. We will." Washu finally said after some thought. "Right Ryoko, darling?"  
"....alright."  
"Then its settled then. We cannot waste any more time. Go to Tenchi at this instant." Tokimi suddenly said. The four agreed.  
  
***  
  
"C'mon RYOKO!" Washu called out as she headed out her lab door. "I... I can't!" Ryoko cried out. SHe can't go to Tenchi now. Not after what happened. "WHY NOT?!" Washu yelled angrily. "I... just can't dammit!" Ryoko said as a tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it awway with her sleeve. Washu sighed fustrated. "Fine. We get Tenchi in the morning. As soon as the sun rises." Ryoko nodded slowly and phased away.  
***  
  
"Come my dear." Hinorashi whispered under his breath as he saw Ryoko appear infront of the house. He hid up in the trees. The dark leaves hid him from view. Ryoko had no idea he was there as she headed towards the lake.   
Hinorashi looked on as he saw Ryoko slowly strip her clothes off and slid in the cooling waters.   
  
"Tenchi... why do you do this to me?" Ryoko sighed. Suddenly she heard something in back of her. She quickly turned around and looked up to see Hinorashi floating above her. "YOU! Y-Your BACK!" she cried. Hinorashi smirked and lowered himself to the water. His feet landed ontop of the water.  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Ryoko repeated from their first encounter.  
"Ah, don't be so shy now." he laughed. Ryoko started to swim awway from him, but to her surprise he joined her. She screamed as she felt two hands on her shoulders, stopping her from going any further. He immediatly cupped her mouth in his palm. "Shutup Ryoko! You don't want anyone to know we're finally together." He slowly let her mouth go and put his hand on her stomache and pulled her close. "You filthy bastard." Ryoko hissed. "Do you remember Ryoko? When we were together? And... we spent sleepless nights together?"   
"Are you sure it wasn't your dog?"   
"Why, do I really feel that good?", he asked, slipping his arms around her and kissing her. "Why?" She seemed to be crying.  
"Because, Ryoko, my dear, I want my revenge." he looked intensly into her amber eyes.   
  
She slipped around him and just eyed him. No this can't be happening. She thought. "I remember all right. Now I'm gonna make you pay for it all!" she yelled phasing into her battle suit. "Your going to die and I'm gonna enjoy being the murderer this time." Hinorashi just sighed like he knew this was going to happen. "Alright then. You always wanted everything your way, but not this time. You've lost Ryoko."  
"Thats what you think." Ryoko yelled as she drew out her energy sword.  
Hinorashi drew his out too. "Remind me to spit at your body when your dead!" Ryoko charged at him, but as soon as the battle started, it ended.  
He dissapeared. "What?" Ryoko looked around puzzled. "COWARD!" She yelled into the sky.  
  
***  
  
A few moments before...  
  
Washu was typing furiously in her computer in another deminsion. She was alittle pissed off because of her daughter's actions. She must have done something...  
  
Suddenly she jumped up. A strong force was coming from her link. A force that was very... different. She quickly realized it must have been coming from Ryoko. (DUHHHHH) Maybe she's in danger! She immediatly switched back to her lab and checked on Tenchi and Aeka. They seem to be okay. Everyone else was sleeping. But where was Ryoko? She checked all the rooms but she came up with nothing.  
"Dammit." she cursed under her breath. "Where are you, Ryoko?!"  
Suddenly the energy started to fade away slowly.   
"OF COURSE! HOW CAN I BE SO DENSE?!" Washu exclaimed outloud. Suddenly those puppets popped out. "Washu you are a genius!" 'A' exclaimed.  
"Hurray Washu!" 'B' cheered. Washu was annoyed by this so she threw test tubes at them. (Actually, those puppets annoy me! ;^-^)  
*Ryoko, Ryoko? Where are you?* she said through their link.  
She grew alittle nervous when she recieved no answer.  
*RYOKO! TALK TO ME!*  
*Huh? What? WASHU!*  
*Ryoko, Where are you?!*  
*Its none of your business...*  
*Don't give me any of that shit!*  
*I don't need to tell you anything!*  
*I felt a strong energy coming from you. What are you up to?*  
*I said It's none of your business Gawd dammit*  
*I'm on to your little game, Little Ryoko. I'm still your mother whether you like it or not and I _will_ find out what's happening with you.*  
*Whatever....*  
*I can sense your tenseness... are you afraid? Ryoko, the greatest space pirate ... AFRAID?*  
*Oh SHUTUP*  
*Oh I will. I will.*  
  
Washu left the conversation and angrily headed towards Tenchi's room.  
She slammed the door open causing Tenchi and Aeka to wake up. "Washu! What's the meaning of all this!" Aeka yelled in surprise, "Do you realize what time it is and your here slamming doors open and-"  
"Be quiet!! We're in real danger here Tenchi!" Washu exclaimed.  
"Huh? What danger are we in?" Tenchi stood up. "I'll explain it all to you; just c'mon and follow me!"   
"Tenchi, what about me?" Aeka called after him as he ran out the door. Then she realized something. "TENCHI! COME BACK HERE AND AT LEAST PUT ON SOME PANTS!!!"  
Running could be heard, then some scolding about Tenchi fighting in his underwear. Soon enough, Tenchi was back in his room looking red.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Am I good or what? Actually I'm like half asleep right now.   
So *yawwwn* um review this and if u don't I'll sick those Spice Girls on ya and u know how scary they are. No offense to the fans.  
Oh yeah and here's my e-mail if ya wanna diss me, complement me, and etc. achikagoddess@yahoo.com  
Oh yeah and I like flames- they make me laugh. No lie! Well maybe I do get upset but hey I'm a tough girl, I can handle all that emotional crap.  
Oh yeah and these questions have been asked so many times I'm beginning to think its funny.  
  
Does a vegeterian eat animal crackers???  
  
Have you ever tried putting M&Ms in alphabetical order???  
  
A guy got shot 1000 times in his house. Why didn't he die???  
  
Oh yah and here's one just for the heck of it.  
  
Okay 3 blondes were walkin in a desert. They find a genie's lamp and blah blah the genie came out. "I will grant each of you 3 one wish." the genie said. The first blonde said, "I wish I were smart." So she turned into a redhead. The second blonde said: "I wanna be smarter than her."  
So she turned into a brunette. The last blonde said: "I wanna be smarter than them."  
  
So she turned into a man.  
  
Messed up right? Well I don't think the guys are complaining. No offense to blondes, redheads, etc. 


	3. --Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dun own any of the Tenchi Muyo! Characters so don't be a sore loser just kuz I'm borrowing them for awhile! ^.^  
  
Author's Notes: Yep, yep, I know. It sounds more like an Ayeka and Tenchi story ... or is it Ryoko and Tenchi? Ha, your just gonna have to read to know who gets Tenchi at the end! I wasn't thinking of finishing the story until I received a review for more. (Plus I was visiting relatives in Florida and had no access to a computer -.-) So after a few "Aww man I gotta finish that story!" I finally got to it! ^.^; So this is more like the battling chapter, but if you read it you might find a few goodies in store!  
  
Thanks Chibi-Kiki-chan for prereading! -^.^- LuV! 3  
  
~~~~ENJOY!~~~~  
  
  
  
Trinity: Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
After changing appropriately, Tenchi had his Tenchi-ken in his hands and was ready for combat. Aeka was also dressed and keeping her guard up wherever she went. Washu typed in her transparent laptop.  
  
"Washu?" Aeka broke the tense silence. Washu looked up. "Yea?"  
  
"Not to be skeptical, but ... where is the enemy?"  
  
"They're nearby, wait," Washu's eyes widened, "they're surrounding us and coming closer!"  
  
"What?!" Tenchi looked around defensively.  
  
"Keep your guard up," Washu warned, "They're power levels are pretty high up there."  
  
"Right," Aeka nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Okay I think I can see them," Miranda said in her MB.  
  
"I can't see them, but I can hear them," Vinus answered.  
  
"Keep it down!" Jonto hissed, "I think Washu is tracing us down."  
  
"She knows we're surrounding them," Hinorashi's deep voice startled everyone.  
  
"Hino! What the hell are you doing here? Did you get anyone?" Leosand asked.  
  
"I just taunted one for a while," Hinorashi answered. His answer sent chills up everyone else's body. "Okay let's close in on them one by one ... they'll be tired out by the time two of you arrive," Hinorashi ordered.  
  
"Okay got it, but who goes in first?" Jonto asked. "I'll go, Jonto, and Vinus," Hinorashi answered, "let's go now!"  
  
Their MB's can be heard turning off in a soft click and silence swallowed all conversation. "Great, I'm stuck hearing your voice!" Miranda cried out. Leosand sighed loudly.  
  
***  
  
"Coming closer and closer..." Washu informed.  
  
Just then, a feminine figure was silhouetted on a high branch. The pale glowing moon shone on the brilliant light green hair flowing in the wind. Gray eyes stung the darkness with silent murder in them. She seemed to have a scythe over her shoulder.  
  
"There!" Aeka pointed to the figure.  
  
"Show yourself!" Tenchi demanded.  
  
"Careful Tenchi," Washu cautioned. "Who are you?!" She called out to the stranger.  
  
"My name is Vinus Xinyi..."  
  
There was a tense pause.  
  
"I'm here to kill you," Vinus jumped down from the branch. Her loose black kimono mimicked her hair, flowing wildly in the wind.  
  
"I don't think so," Tenchi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I will never let you harm Lord Tenchi." Aeka came to Tenchi's side.  
  
Vinus shrugged. "You think you can beat me? Ha, two puny lovers!"  
  
She studied them for a second then laughed, "Your probably all weak from your little orgy time that you can't even lift up a sword!"  
  
Tenchi, from hearing this remark, charged at Vinus. Vinus stopped laughing and noticed Tenchi coming straight at her. She blocked his attack with her scythe.  
  
"Your going to lose." Tenchi hissed through his teeth, "Surrender now."  
  
"Never." Vinus growled, her eyes searching for an unarmed location.  
  
Tenchi flipped backwards and striked again.  
  
He caught Vinus off guard and threw her weapon out of her hand. "Why you!" Vinus bellowed and kicked Tenchi onto the ground. "Tenchi!" Aeka came running over and kicked Vinus in the small of her back with such impact that Vinus cried out and fell to the floor crying in pain.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi are you all right?" Aeka helped Tenchi. He looked down at the crying Vinus and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Your beaten!" Aeka proclaimed.  
  
"Not yet," Another voice was heard.  
  
"We've got two more!" Washu shouted.  
  
"That's right, Washu," a different voice said. Washu's eyes widened. "Hinorashi!"  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows. "Pleased to meet you, Crown Prince of Jurai." He spit at Tenchi.  
  
"Ah, so this is him? I was expecting more of a warrior," another male stepped beside Hinorashi.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want from us!" Aeka questioned. Her ruby eyes didn't shine with anger, but with death.  
  
"I am Jonto Samisuki, servant of the powerful Ukanu!" Jonto grinned. "I take it your Princess Aeka."  
  
Aeka gasped. "Be gone! Jurai forces are much stronger than you; I command you to leave this instant!"  
  
"Leave it to me," Hinorashi whispered to Jonto. He walked to Aeka. "Tell me Princess, has Yosho been sleeping with more women other than you? I'm sure he's had various lovers ... had you not heard?"  
  
Aeka's eyes moistened and she balled her fist. "Lies! All lies!" She was barely audible.  
  
"Oh, what was that Princess? Did I hurt your royal feelings?" Hinorashi laughed.  
  
"You leave her alone," Tenchi brought Tenchi-ken to Hinorashi's neck, "or I'll kill you."  
  
"Oh so you do have some gut in you!" Hinorashi smirked and backed off. His hands suddenly appeared with a dark green energy sword. Much longer and bigger than Tenchi's. He narrowed his eyes and lifted the sword high in the air. It then unleashed a wave of dark energy into the sky. Not a sound can be heard until the energy exploded with a sickening crack.  
  
Suddenly two more figures stood behind Jonto. "Miranda and Leosand, glad you two aren't arguing who got here first," Jonto muttered.  
  
Vinus was up and was healed with her friends' energy. "Your getting kinda weak, Vinus," Jonto pointed out a bit casually. Vinus replied with a shrill "Shutup!"  
  
"How do you like my power, Crown Prince?" Hinorashi grinned evilly.  
  
Tenchi didn't answer.  
  
"Speechless," Miranda said smiling.  
  
"Face it your surrounded," Jonto informed.  
  
Tenchi, Aeka, and Washu looked around themselves. They were.  
  
"You'll never get away with killing us," Washu growled. "Oh really? That's what they always say!" Leosand shot back.  
  
"Any last words, wishes, or confessions before we kill you?" Hinorashi said coldly.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Tenchi started, "I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
A look of confusion appeared on Hinorashi's face but he quickly recovered. Tenchi lifted up his sword and was about to strike. Hinorashi let up his shield, but instead of Tenchi charging at him, he turned around and stabbed Vinus.  
  
She screamed and fell on the floor. Blood dripping from her hand, covering the wound. "Vinus!" Miranda ran over and tried comforting her friend. Tears stained their faces.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Jonto bellowed. Tenchi just looked at him with and icy glare. Before Tenchi answered, Aeka's scream turned his attention to Hinorashi. He had her in his grip by her neck. His sword was aimed at her heart.  
  
"Tenchi! Help me, please!" Aeka cried.  
  
"Put ... her ... DOWN!!!" Tenchi shouted. Then he felt himself being held back by Washu.  
  
"Washu, let me go!" Tenchi yelled trying to escape.  
  
"Tenchi, listen to me! You'll get killed!"  
  
"I have to save her, Washu, let me GO!" Tenchi struggled.  
  
"You better listen to her, you pathetic loser," Jonto hissed. He took out his sword.  
  
"He can finish you off right here!"  
  
"Tenchi, help!" Aeka started to cry.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar cyan haired space pirate phased in the air and kicked Hinorashi on the head. he cried out and dropped Aeka. She scrambled to her feet and cried out in surprise, "RYOKO!"  
  
Ryoko stared at her. The icy glare made Aeka step back in an almost ... fear?  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled out. Everyone stared at her.  
  
She studied the scene before her then looked down at Hinorashi. "You piece of shit," she whispered as she drew out her energy sword. Hinorashi grinned. "Ah, so you come now? A bit late, but as Kagato said 'Your timing was never perfect.'"  
  
Ryoko gripped her sword harder at the name and strikes vertically. Hinorashi easily dodged the attack.  
  
Suddenly a low hum can be heard as a ship's shadow engulfed everyone in darkness.  
  
"Ukanu!" Washu exclaimed, no longer holding onto Tenchi.  
  
"We're gonna get you soon enough!" Leosand yelled. A tunnel of bright yellow light shone down onto the earth. Jonto picked up the now unconscious Vinus and stepped into the light. They were transported into the large black ship. Miranda and Leosand followed. Last to leave was Hinorashi, who hurled an energy ball at Tenchi before he vanished.  
  
"That's right! Run bastards!" Ryoko shouted, demolishing her sword. The ship rose higher and higher into the dark starry night until it was no longer visible.  
  
Then it was all quiet. "Are you real?" Aeka asked softly. Ryoko turned towards her and nodded slowly. "Real as the sky, princess."  
  
Aeka put her hands to her mouth. "But you were d-dead!"  
  
"Was I? Well, here I am," Ryoko said. Aeka turned to Washu. "You knew about this didn't you?!"  
  
Washu shrugged, "Even if I did, you still wouldn't believe it."  
  
  
  
***  
  
This is what happens when I put you in charge?! Ukanu bellowed.  
  
On a white sheeted bed, laid Vinus. Bandages were wrapped around her abdomen.  
  
"It wasn't our fault it was that Tench--" Hinorashi started.  
  
SILENCE! I don't want to hear another word about it. We're going to attack when they least expect it. They're fearful now and that would keep their guards up for a few days. We'll attack when they expect us not to come back And with that the boss left the room.  
  
"Now that, my friend, is a much better plan than yours," Jonto said to Hinorashi.  
  
"Shutup," he muttered.  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Miranda asked quietly.  
  
"We can train," Leosand replied, "you knew as well as I did that they were going to lose!"  
  
Hinorashi spoke, "We're much stronger than them. All we have to do is keep an eye on that Prince of Jurai."  
  
"Well, I thought he was kinda cute," Miranda blurted.  
  
Everyone looked at her and started snickering.  
  
At the main control room. Nataki Mikini Ukanu smirked, your going to fight better than those fools, aren't you?  
  
Nataki opened her emerald eyes. They were once filled with energy and life, now they were just dull, clouded.  
  
Will you obey me? Ukanu asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then you shall fight and slay the members of the Jurai Royal Family. You shall help me get the Trinity of Jurai ... the three goddesses.  
  
"I will obey you."  
  
***  
  
"Something's wrong ... something isn't right," Tsunami paced back and forth.  
  
"Tokimi, do you sense it?"  
  
Tokimi nodded. "I do."  
  
"Sasami was sent back to Jurai," Tsunami said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Azaka and Kamidake said something about receiving a gift from her mother... There is an heirloom past down from time to time at Jurai's throne," Tsunami explained, "it is a gift of power and magic, they say. It lays in the sacred Juraian tiaras. I believe Princess Aeka has one, but I'm not sure if she has uncovered the mystery that lays within. Though it is the key to her ship, Ryuu-Oh, it has much more power, much more."  
  
Tokimi nodded. "I can sense Washu's wave links. They were expanding tremendously moments ago..."  
  
"Do you suppose they are in combat?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, but they probably are."  
  
"Tokimi, if Ukanu...," Tsunami stared at Tokimi, "if Ukanu does take hold of the Trinity, will we parish?"  
  
Tokimi looked deep in thought. Finally she spoke, "Ukanu will drain all our power and combine it with his. After he has no more use for us, he'll dispose what's left of Jurai into what we know will be hell and we will parish with it."  
  
Tsunami said nothing and looked down. "Our only hope is for Tenchi to give Ryoko her gems. She'll be unstoppable ... and with Tenchi's Jurai power flowing in him, maybe they'll be able to stop Ukanu before he takes hold of Jurai's throne."  
  
Tokimi looked at the horizon. "Unstoppable."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe after three years you decide to come back," Aeka said, "and you bring along a handful of troubles. Really Ryoko!"  
  
"Hey it wasn't my fault they were after your sissy planet," Ryoko snapped.  
  
"Sissy? SISSY?!" Aeka repeated until she screamed the word out. "Listen, Ryoko, I don't think we need your help at all! Lord Tenchi and I were doing fine until you came along and drove them off!"  
  
Ryoko's eyebrow twitched then she came up to Aeka and lifted her high in the air by her collar. "Listen you royal snotty bitch, you better just shutup now or you'll regret it!"  
  
"Ryoko! Put her down now! Please!" Tenchi begged. Washu cleared her throat and Ryoko put Aeka down.  
  
"We don't have any time to be fighting right now ... Tenchi, we need your help," Washu said quietly.  
  
"Sure, Washu..."  
  
***  
  
Kiyone sat quietly in her chair. It's been like this for quite a while, since Ryoko deceased three years ago, She thought looking out to the stars. I wonder how everything is back home...  
  
"Kiyone, can I order some more Chinese food?" Mihoshi broke Kiyone's line of concentration.  
  
"Oh all right," Kiyone sighed. "Whoohoo!" Mihoshi jumped up and down joyfully. At that moment, red lights flashed and sirens wailed inside Yagami. "Kiyone! What's that!?" Mihoshi pointed through the windshield.  
  
A black ship laced with rainbows of light under it, surfaced through the earth's atmosphere and towards Yagami. "I don't know!" Kiyone exclaimed. Immediately, she grabbed a small microphone and hollered in it, "Halt right there! This is the Galaxy Police!"  
  
The ship didn't come to stop. It was heading closer and closer. "Kiyone, I'm scared!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"Mihoshi, we'll have to change our position or they'll crash right into us!"  
  
"Uhhh, Right!"  
  
Sitting down, Mihoshi's fingers raced across Yagami's main computer control panel. The ship was still racing towards them. Yagami slowly started accelerating towards it.  
  
Then only a few miles away from colliding, Yagami made the turn swiftly. Kiyone and Mihoshi led out a sigh of relief, but Kiyone then turned her attention towards the black starship. It sped right past them and disappeared. "I think we'll have to report this to GP," Mihoshi said.  
  
"It came from earth so that must mean..." Kiyone gasped, "Maybe Tenchi needs help!"  
  
"So can we still order that Chinese food?"  
  
***  
  
"I need to give all the gems to Ryoko?" Tenchi repeated.  
  
"Yep," Washu answered, "it's the only way."  
  
"Please Tenchi," Ryoko insisted. Tenchi stared at the sword that changed his life; it led him to Ryoko ... and Aeka. Will agreeing with this mean he would be choosing Ryoko?  
  
"You love Aeka don't you? I can already tell. I'm sorry I ever bothered you, Tenchi."  
  
Ryoko's words repeated in his mind.  
  
"Why would you want to waste your time thinking about her? She's dead. Face the facts, Tenchi."  
  
Aeka's voice echoed in also.  
  
"Tenchi?" Washu waved her hand in front of his face. Tenchi looked up.  
  
"Okay," He agreed. "Great! She needs them now," Washu said pointing to her daughter. Tenchi clutched Tenchi-ken in front of Ryoko, closed his eyes, and prayed. Ryoko closed her eyes, too.  
  
The gems embedded in the hilt glowed and was now on Ryoko's right wrist and neck. Aeka stood there observing the scene. I can't believe she's alive ... this is all a bad dream, she thought. I know Tenchi loves me ...  
  
Ryoko looked up at Tenchi and slowly a smile slid on her face. "Oh Tenchi!" She ran up to him and hugged him. The hug was so forced that Tenchi had to swing Ryoko around to keep from falling down. Aeka's eyes widened at the sight and she quickly left without anyone noticing.  
  
Aeka ran to the lake and collapsed crying. "No, it can't be this way ... pull yourself together."  
  
She looked up at the sky filled with stars. "I cannot cry over this. Nothing will come between Tenchi and I. That Ryoko is just tricking him into joining her little space pirate cult!"  
  
The humming sound came again, but this time it was friends. "Mihoshi and Kiyone are back ... I guess they must've felt saw Ukanu's ship departing earth." Aeka wiped her tears away and dusted herself off.  
  
She ran back inside the house as Yagami made a crash landing ... in the lake.  
  
Out came an irritated Kiyone ("You idiot, Mihoshi!") and a cheerfully soaked Mihoshi ("A nice bath!") .  
  
Aeka ran out of the house and greeted them. "Aeka, I saw an odd ship leaving earth; is everyone all right? Was there any trouble?" Kiyone immediately asked.  
  
"Yes, Kiyone, an enemy named Ukanu," Aeka answered leading Kiyone and Mihoshi inside the house to dry off.  
  
"Hmmm, Ukanu? I think I read about him in class!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
"What did it say about him?" Kiyone asked her partner. Mihoshi looked blank.  
  
"Er ... Mihoshi?" Aeka looked at her. Mihoshi's stomach rumbled. "I'm sorry, but do you have anything to eat?"  
  
Aeka and Kiyone sighed. "Let me get you something to eat," Aeka smiled. In the back of her mind, however, the scene of Tenchi and Ryoko played endlessly. Tenchi's face was so full of joy ... she sadly thought. She pushed the memory away and concentrated on Mihoshi's food.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoko's power level has increased incredibly!" Washu exclaimed, scanning Ryoko's structure in her laptop. Ryoko looked at the ruby gems embedded in her wrist. "Yeah, I feel it, Washu." She looked at Tenchi who seemed to had other things on his mind.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi focused on Ryoko now.  
  
"Will you help me defeat Ukanu?" she asked a bit shyly.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "Of course I will, Ryoko." Ryoko smiled back.  
  
"Hey you two love birds! Kiyone and Mihoshi are back!" Washu called out from the screen door. Tenchi and Ryoko glanced at each other and went inside.  
  
"Ryoko! Tenchi! How is everything!" Mihoshi greeted them with a cup of green tea in her hands. "Mihoshi, what a surprise. How's thing's up in space and GP? Giving Kiyone a hard time as usual?" Ryoko said jokingly. That idiot doesn't even realize...  
  
Kiyone jumped up from her seat, dropping her bowl of rice onto the table. "R-R-Ryoko! But your dead! How did-- When did you--?!"  
  
Ryoko grinned. "I wasn't dead dead, just--it's a long story and we don't have time for that," her face turned serious, "We have some serious trouble on our backs."  
  
Aeka stood at the entrance to the kitchen. "I told her that Ukanu arrived. Kiyone and Mihoshi caught sight of them deporting earth."  
  
"He knows we're on our guard ... but I'm not sure if they'll attack again..." Tenchi thought aloud. "Of course, they're gonna attack again! Hinorashi and his gang said they will," Ryoko spoke. Washu turned to Kiyone and Mihoshi. "What are you going to do? Stay here until they attack again?"  
  
Kiyone nodded at Mihoshi, who agreed, and turned back to Washu. "We'll stay. I think it will be easier with more people on your side."  
  
Washu smiled and turned to Ryoko. "And you, Ryoko, what will you do?"  
  
Ryoko knew what that question meant.  
  
Are you going to abandon us again?  
  
Are you going to leave us to fight when the time comes?  
  
"I'll be here, you can count on it."  
  
***  
  
2 WEEKS LATER~~~  
  
  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko have spent some time together, mostly training, but Washu has caught them on the roof alone late at nights. Much to Aeka's anger and dismay, Tenchi hasn't whispered anything into her ear at nights like he used to before Ryoko arrived ... but she still made Tenchi sleep in the same bedroom. Mihoshi and Kiyone have also been on a few trips here and there in outer space. They've been working on their own fighting skills, just in case. Washu has been locked up in her lab for the whole one and a half week and came out "Mentally stronger!"  
  
Everyone figured it must have been a genius thing.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko floated quickly after Tenchi up the shrine steps. He had a bokken in his hands, ready for training. Tenchi turned around, only to be knocked over by Ryoko. "Ugh! Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled as he fell onto the rough stone steps. The bokken went flying down the steps. "I'm sorry, Tenchi, I had to catch up to you somehow!" Ryoko apologized.  
  
Tenchi sighed and smiled at her. "It's okay, Ryoko. Have you come to train with grandfather and I?"  
  
Ryoko somehow had a look of disappointment in her eyes, but she covered it with a smile.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
***  
  
Aeka sat in the porch. She looked down at Ryo-Ohki, who was asleep on her lap. Well, at least someone's resting peacefully without any worries ... she thought sadly. She then stared straight ahead. "How peaceful," Aeka said to no one in particular. She then started petting Ryo-Ohki's fur. "It's been so busy for the past 2 weeks ... and still no sign of Ukanu or those other people. Have they given up?" Aeka stopped and sighed, "Tenchi," she continued, "is spending time with Ryoko ... and I'm left in the dark again like before. Why doesn't he understand that I feel the same way as Ryoko? I love him and he knows that ..."  
  
Ryo-Ohki stirred uncomfortably in her sleep then awakened violently. "MIYA! MIYA!" Ryo-Ohki hissed. "Ryo-Ohki, what's wrong? Oh my!" Aeka looked up at the sky to see the familiar black grappler ship. "We must inform everyone, Ryo-Ohki!" Aeka yelled. Ryo-Ohki nodded quickly and ran inside the house to get Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
Aeka ran to the shrine steps. "Tenchi! Tenchi!" She yelled as she ran with all her might. When she reached to the top, she saw Tenchi, Ryoko, and Katsuhito there, training.  
  
"Tenchi!!!" Aeka called out.  
  
Tenchi looked at her in surprise. "Aeka, what are you doing--"  
  
"Tenchi, they're here!" Aeka jutted in.  
  
"What?!" Ryoko exclaimed and quickly phased in her black and crimson battle suit.  
  
"Where are they?!"  
  
Aeka pointed to the sky where the ship started coming into better view. "Shit," Ryoko cursed under her breath. "What are we waiting for?! Let's MOVE!" Tenchi yelled and headed down the steps to get Tenchi-ken. When he arrived at the house Kiyone and Mihoshi were already outside, ready for battling. He came outside again just in time to see his opponents appearing before them in an eerie greenish yellow light.  
  
First to come into full view was Hinorashi and Vinus. Scowls were on their faces. Then came Leosand and Miranda, followed by Jonto. "Your gonna die this time, kid," Jonto snarled, with a grin on his face. "You can count on it!" Miranda added. Ryoko and Aeka scanned their enemies up and down.  
  
Slowly, they summoned their beam swords and charged at them.  
  
"DIE!" Ryoko cried out swinging widely at Vinus. Vinus caught her attack with her new scythe.  
  
"Your going to be banished today," Aeka said dryly to Leosand. He just laughed at her. "Let's see then!"  
  
Kiyone came right to Aeka's side. "Let's double team!" Aeka nodded and the two started to fight.  
  
Tenchi, on the other hand, came to Ryoko's side, only to have Hinorashi block him. "And where do you think your going? To save your precious devil princess?" He laughed wickedly.  
  
"Why you!" Tenchi yelled swinging his sword vertically and horizontally. Soon, Ryoko and Tenchi were back to back, facing their challenges.  
  
The same was for Aeka and Kiyone with Miranda and Leosand. "We got 'em now, Eosa-chan!" Miranda laughed. Leosand shot her a look of confusion. "Eosa- chan...?"  
  
The only one's not in combat was Mihoshi and Jonto. Mihoshi stood there, too petrified to move. Jonto, though, looked as if he was expecting something.  
  
Aeka let out a fierce battle cry as she swung her sword vertically into Leosand gut. She let out a light laugh of victory, but stopped dead as Leosand just stood there smirking. The wound of the blade healed in just few seconds. "It's not that easy, Princess Aeka!"  
  
Suddenly, Ryuu-Oh appeared above them, and Sasami appeared, much older. "Sasami!"  
  
Aeka cried out when she spotted her, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
  
Sasami closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. The triangular symbol on her forehead glowed and she was surrounded by white light. The light flickered away and Tsunami emerged.  
  
"Oh my, Tsu-- Tsu-- Tsunami!" Aeka gasped.  
  
"Sasami!" Ryoko yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm doing this to save everyone, especially myself!"  
  
***  
  
"Tsunami!" Washu cried as she saw Tsunami flicker on and off like static. "She's joining with Sasami as one," Tokimi said, her eyes wide in an almost surprise. "She's taking Sasami's childhood," Washu replied coldly. "I'm sorry, Washu, but I have to ... it was Sasami's decision," Tsunami answered sadly. She disappeared.  
  
"You better go and assist, Washu," Tokimi said. Washu nodded and quickly disappeared herself.  
  
Tokimi was left alone with a deep pit of fear in her stomach. "I think it's too late..."  
  
***  
  
There! She's assimilated with Tsunami! Nataki, GO!! Ukanu ordered loudly. "Right," Nataki answered and teleported away. My plan is working flawlessly... Ukanu growled with an evil smile. All that's left is Washu ... and when the two are together, Tokimi will surely have to reveal herself!  
  
***  
  
"You leave my sister alone!" Tsunami cried and a sky blue energy sword appeared in her hands.  
  
Suddenly, Nataki appeared, with a green energy word in hand. She caught sight of Tsunami. "You!"  
  
She charged at the goddess with anger. Ryoko's eyes widened. "Nataki! Your alive!"  
  
Nataki took a glimpse at her then returned back to Tsunami. "I don't know who you are!"  
  
Ryoko went to run towards her but Vinus blocked her. "I don't think so, Ryoko!"  
  
Washu runs out the door, past Mihoshi, and right into Jonto. Jonto looked down at her.  
  
"Aha! So that's where you've been!"  
  
Washu's eyes widened, but she recuperated and an orange beam sword was in her grip.  
  
"Stay back or--"  
  
"HASSHEEN!" Jonto cried. A powerful wind blew at the group. A dark shadow appeared from the clouds and came lower to the earth. The shadow was on object as soon as it touched the dirt.  
  
Aqua and teal colored electricity cascaded it.  
  
Suddenly, dark icy blue eyes stood out from the darkness. "Reveal yourself Tokimi!"  
  
"What?!" Washu and Tsunami looked around.  
  
Slowly, a bright violet light came from the trees and the goddess herself, Tokimi, showed herself.  
  
"Ukanu," she hissed.  
  
Just as that happened, Katsuhito stood out. "Grandpa! What are you doing?! This is dangerous!" Tenchi warned.  
  
Tokimi gasped, "Lord Yosho!"  
  
Aeka looked at Katsuhito in shock. "Yosho?!" Katsuhito just shook his head as an aura of energy surrounding him. Yosho was the deposit left.  
  
"Brother!" Aeka screamed. The rest of the group just stood there in awe. The long lost prince of Jurai! Ukanu yelled, How dare you show your face!  
  
In an instant, he arose and like a shooting star, speeded away into the stars. "He's going to Jurai!" Yosho informed. Ryoko and Tenchi look at each other and nod. "Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko grabbed the small cabbit as soon as it was at her feet and threw her into the air. Tenchi, Ryoko, Tsunami, and Washu get aboard Ryo-Ohki and speed off to Jurai after Ukanu.  
  
The black ship turned into the black cabbit, Oryin, and rolled into Mihoshi. "Ohhhh how adorable!" She picked it up and hugged it.  
  
"Tenchiiiii!!!" Aeka shouted out to the stars, "Come back!"  
  
"Awww, has your sweet prince run away with the space pirate?" Leosand laughed.  
  
***  
  
At Jurai, the people were running around seeking shelter from the powerful explosions taking place. Ukanu breaks in the throne and sees exactly what he's been searching for years.  
  
I've finally claimed the Jurai's Trinity! Ukanu had turned into a large monstrous being.  
  
"No! It's not going end like this!" Tenchi exclaimed, jumping off Ryo- Ohki as soon as she landed. "Tenchi! Wait for me!" Ryoko jumped after him.  
  
You pitiful Juraians-- It's impossible to beat me with this much power! Ukanu bellowed.  
  
"No, it is not," Tokimi appeared out of air matter, "Ukanu, you will not escape again."  
  
Is that so, Tokimi? Let's just see about THAT! Ukanu snarled hurling a tremendous ball of dark energy towards her. Tokimi was hit, but she quickly raised her shields and moved out of the way, but the blast still moved north ... right in front of Tenchi!  
  
"Tenchi! Look out!" Ryoko jumped in and pushed Tenchi out of the way. She wasn't quick enough to move into safety.  
  
Fool! Risking your life over dirty royalty! Ukanu shouted.  
  
Washu stood there frozen in place. Her only daughter. Her second child. Her rekindle hope. Gone...?  
  
"RYOKO!" Tenchi cried as he ran into the cloud of dust. Ukanu noticed him running towards her. He quickly grabbed Ryoko by the neck and lifted her high in the air. If you try to stop me I'll blow this worthless planet and your precious Ryoko with it!  
  
"Washu! Tokimi! We need to assist Tenchi and Ryoko!" Tsunami countered. The three goddesses nodded, clasped their hands together, and prayed. Slowly, layers of light surrounded Tenchi then Ryoko. Tenchi's sword grew in length and glowed with great amounts of Jurai power. Ryoko slowly woke up and saw her position. She screamed with every ounce of her being, "Tennnnchiiiii!!!!"  
  
Ukanu laughed hideously. No one can save you now that I have you!  
  
"I'll protect Ryoko with an energy shield and you destroy him, Tenchi!" Tokimi proclaimed.  
  
"Got it!" Tenchi agreed and charged at Ukanu. The sword's blade cutting in a zigzag with fire and electricity through Ukanu's face, shoulder, and ribs. Ryoko screamed in fear. The shield was getting weaker...  
  
Then it collapsed all together. "RYOKO!" Washu, Tsunami, and Tenchi yelled out in unison. Tokimi's eyes grew large. "Why did the shield fall?! It was supposed to handle all this force!"  
  
Ukanu's remains disintegrated and Ryoko is on the ground.  
  
"Washu! Tsunami! Tokimi! Help her!" Tenchi cried, picking Ryoko up in his arms. The three stayed silent as dread danced through their eyes. "We cannot," Tsunami answered.  
  
Tenchi glared at her. "Why not?!"  
  
"Because, Lord Tenchi, we have sent all our power energy to Tenchi-ken to help defeat Ukanu ... I had no idea this was going to occur..." Tokimi responded. She glimpse at Washu who was looking down at her feet, shadows covered her eyes, but she can tell she was sobbing.  
  
"Ryoko ... no..." Tenchi looked at Ryoko in his arms. Then she opens her eyes. Tears are falling from them and she weakly smiles, "Don't cry Tenchi, everything's going to be okay ... You love Aeka and ... she's safe..."  
  
"Ryoko, hang in there! Everything's going to be fine, you'll be back in Okoyama living peacefully with all of us. I promise," Tenchi comforted her.  
  
Ryoko's tears shone by the dim silver lights on her cheeks. "Don't make promises you can't keep, my Tenchi ... My only love..." Her hand rises to carress his cheek tenderly. "My only love," Tenchi repeated softly and brought his forehead to hers.  
  
He grabs her hand and holds it tightly. Her body goes limp and Washu cries out and hugs her daughter's body.  
  
"Ryoko..." Tsunami cries also. Tokimi looks at the scene silently.  
  
It's my fault ... I did this to her...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Well, it's not ever yet! Yea I know "my only love" thing is kinda corny, but I was listening to the "My Only Love" song (Sailor Moon) on Napster (damn thing) while writing the end and ... well what can I say? I'm a helpless romantic ^.^;; The music effected my mood, what else.  
  
Okay I always wanted to do those dramatic questions they have at the end of cliffhangers ... EH-HEM  
  
  
  
0. What will happen to Ryoko??? 1. Will Tenchi go back to living with Aeka peacefully??? 2. Now that her second child was taken away, what will Washu do??? 3. What about everyone at earth???  
  
Stay tuned on the next (and probably) final chapter of Trinity!  
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu for reading all this so far! ^.~ 


End file.
